


All of my love.

by tothequickestsilver



Series: Diaz brothers os [3]
Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Babies, Baby Daniel, Bedtime Stories, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothequickestsilver/pseuds/tothequickestsilver
Summary: « Okay Dan. Last story. Then you leave. It’s late. Deal ? » Sean says as he holds back a yawn.« Deal. Can it be with the papa wolf ? »«Okay, let me think...»Back to the day Sean was going to be a big brother. 8-year-old Sean was both excited and terrified.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz & Sean Diaz, Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Series: Diaz brothers os [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738438
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	All of my love.

« Okay Dan. Last story. Then you leave. It’s late. Deal ? » Sean says as he holds back a yawn.

« Deal. Can it be with the papa wolf ? »

«Okay, let me think...»

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

_That day, Sean was going to be a big brother. 8-year-old Sean was both excited and terrified._

_Well, mostly terrified. He was scared that his mom and dad didn’t have love enough for both him and the baby._

_He entered the hospital room and saw his mom asleep, her face hidden by her long blond hair._

_Esteban took Sean’s little hand and dragged him to the tiny plastic cradle in which laid a very very small human. He looked absolutely adorable._

_« That, mijo, is your little brother Daniel. » Esteban said as he carressed the baby’s cheek very carefully._

_«Can I hold him ? » Sean asked, on tip toes to see the baby._

_Esteban sat his older son down on the couch and brought him his brother. He helped him hold the baby’s head and stayed close, just in case._

_Daniel was chubby. A chubby potato with dark hair and light brown eyes. Sean had never really liked the color brown before but since he’s seen his baby brother’s eyes, it automatically became his new favorite color._

_He carressed his brother’s cheek , just like Esteban did a minute ago. Very very carefully. And then Daniel smiled. And all of Sean’s worries just went away._

_« If Mom and Dad don’t have enough love for the two of us, then I wanna give you all of mine Daniel. »_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

_« Awww that’s so sweet ! Why didn’t you tell this story before ? » Daniel asks, holding Sean's fingers tighter._

_« Because.. Karen…. » Sean pauses. Some names still taste bitter in his mouth._

_« She left like 3 days after that. I tried to erase every memory of her so...» Sean adds in a whisper._

_« Memories still come back. But she never did.»_

_A pause.Long one._

_« I fell in love with you two seconds after I met you, Dan. I think she left because she couldn’t feel what I felt for you. »_

_Daniel’s tears are quiet and Sean doesn’t even notice them._

‘ _After all, that’s true. Sean did give me all of his love’ Daniel thinks, as a guard comes and grabs his brother’s arm to bring back to his cell._


End file.
